Like only a woman can
by goldfishpenn
Summary: Dan and Serena hates each other, to date each other is a total extreme. see their journey of life. DS and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**School**,** evening**

"We're set for tonight." Blair said looking at Chuck, Nate, Vanessa and Jenny.

"Are you sure, she's down for this?" Nate asked, doubting that Serena would be going for this plan. "Dan has agreed without even knowing what he will get himself in."

"After what she did to me last week, she has no say in anything" Blair said

"Same goes with Dan!" Nate answered.

* * *

**East 56th, 2nd Avenue, night**

"They must be kidding me." Serena said to herself looking at Dan who was standing smoking waiting for his blind date to arrive. Serena just wanted to kill Blair to setting her up with Dan, the boy from school that Serena hates. She approached him "Hi!" not wanting to say anything more.

"You!" Dan said shocked. He turned his body facing Serena and looking at her from up to down, not to believe that Nate and Vanessa set him on a blind date to someone that he can't stand. She is the Queen of the Upper East Side.

"I still can't believe Blair set me up with you!" Serena said crossing her hands, looking at Dan.

"Tell me about it." Dan said annoyed. Looking at everything but not Serena, who is standing a step in front of him "awkward."

"So what are we going to do now?" Serena asked.

"We could..." He wanted to say something but when he look at Serena, he just lost his words. He knows that he hates Serena in school. They fought a lot of times last year. "Lets' just go on with this date, it is just a few hours" Dan suggested the idea.

"Date with you? Don't we always fight last year?" Serena said but she took some time to think it through "I guess, it is better than going home. It will be our first fight at night!" Serena looked at Dan with a teased tone in her voice.

"Can't wait for that" Dan teased.

* * *

**Blair and Nate's conversation on the phone**

"Did Dan text you or call you yet?" Blair asked Nate on the phone. It has been 3 hours and neither of Dan or Serena text or call. They cant be having fun, they hate each other.

"The only thing we are doing this is because Serena owe you something and this is a payback, and with Dan... Let just say, he's lost... I was hoping this blind hate date will make him realise something" Nate said smiling to himself. Dan has been out of control lately, he has been smoking a lot more lately, partying and ignoring everyone around him.

"We just have to wait and see... should I call S? Now I'm worried about her with that Brooklyn friend of yours" Blair confessed to Nate. "He could even rape her? OMG! Maybe..."

"Shut up Blair! Dan might be lost and brooding but he is not a rapist or a killer!" Nate said backing up his friend.

* * *

**Downtown, Manhattan**

"Since Upper East is so hectic and a puppet to you, why care going to a school here?" Serena said confused with Dan.

"I got half scholarship from our school and it is just an education, there's none in Brooklyn" Dan answered.

"Brooklyn? I bet!" Serena said.

"Have you ever been to Brooklyn, Ms Princess of the Upper East?" Dan said annoyed by Serena. Tossing his hands up and making fun of Serena.

"No, I wouldn't want to go there. A lot of killing and people like you around. No Offence" Serena said looking at Dan.

"Ouch!" Dan said softly putting his hand at his chest and smile. "Let's go to Brooklyn Bridge?"

"What? Are you crazy? I don't want to cross the bridge with you." Serena said to Dan pointing at the bridge.

"You think this is crazy?" Dan said smiling, "this date is crazy!" he smirk. Serena nodded and both walk slowly on the bridge. "Just another thing, It's dark and eerie up there!" Dan said smiling, walking towards the bridge and leave Serena to her thoughts "are you coming?"

"Wait, don't leave me here in the middle of nowhere!" Serena walks faster towards Dan.

As they were walking slowly and enjoying the view, they keep on talking but keep it simple. Dan knows that he hated Serena since beginning of High School. To him, Serena is just another girl who doesn't know the value of money, she's a dumb blonde and everything comes easy for her, she change guys like she change her clothes. He looked at Serena who was amazed by the sight of Downtown New York from the bridge.

"Sometimes I would come up here, just to clear up my head." Dan said to break the silent looking at Serena and smile.

Serena just nodded and smile, it is beautiful up here. She turned to Dan, who was walking slightly behind her. She hated Dan, she can't stand him in school and they would fight about everything if they see each other face to face but tonight is different, they didn't fight. She knows Dan, everyone knows how Dan is a bad boy, he take drugs and he smokes a lot, he's rude and many more. She can't even remember.

"So it's late, and I'm in Brooklyn... I better get going." Serena said to Dan. She finally made it across and she must admit that Brooklyn is not like what she pictures it to be. Here, it's peaceful and nice. Dan nodded and hailed cab for her. "So I guess, Bye!" Serena said looking at Dan and waved.

"You don't think I would let you go back alone at this time right?" Dan said with a giggle. He opens the front door and sat down. "East 56th St 2nd Avenue, thanks" he gave the address to the cab driver.

"But I don't understand, we're here in Brooklyn... your house should be a few minutes away and you're sending me home?" Serena said confused.

"I wouldn't want you to go back alone in a cab looking like that" Dan said looking at the rear mirror. "Plus, I wouldn't feel nice to not seeing you home safe!" he said smiling.

"Oh! Thanks..." She said smiling. She heard a lot of stories about Dan but tonight he didn't show any bad things to her, except for the smoking part. He seems nice and very polite. Better than the guys she ever dated, who only leave her home alone in a cab after a night out.

* * *

**School courtyard, morning**

"So tell me, how was your date last night?" Blair asked sticking her fork at her food, not looking at Serena "but that's what you get, I am just playing with you S! It must be hell of an experience to go on a date with Dan, the guy who you hated since first year of school" Blair continued talking but was cut short.

"Does he have a girl friend?" Serena asked looking at Blair and smile.

"What did he do to go? Did he hurt you? Oh my god, I knew I shouldn't get you on that stupid plan" Blair said nervously.

"B, does he have a girl friend?" Serena asked again, cupping Blair's face looking smiling and give her a signal that she's alright.

"Not that I know off but he is single now" Blair is even more confused. "This was supposed to be a disaster, not something that you should be enjoying and by you asking me about him give me a different signal" she said looking at Serena, but turned to look at Dan who was walking at the courtyard with Nate.

"I know I dared you in this blind date, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you that it's Serena!" Nate said laughing. He keeps on talking but Dan didn't give him any response, "Dan!" he clapped Dan's shoulder.

"What? Yeah... its okay, it was not as bad" Dan said smiling at Nate but was looking at Serena and Blair. "Is she single?" Dan asked interested in knowing and pointing at Serena.

"Yah, she is!" Nate said but was looking at Blair at the same time. Blair and Serena are walking towards them, as the girl's hall is on the side where they are standing. Dan lit up his cigarette and starts to puff his first puff.

"That's not good for you!" Serena said reaching towards Dan's face to take his cigarette off his lips with her finger, she tossed it down the floor and smile "Morning!" She said looking at Dan and start walking towards the girls' door. Blair and Nate were looking at each other, confused. This date was supposed to make them hate each other.

"Good Morning to you too." Dan said softly with a smirk on his face.

Serena looked back at Dan when he was laughing and smiling, she bit her lips looking at Dan as Dan gave her a salute.

* * *

Read and Review, thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**School courtyard, morning**

"Hi Serena, how was your weekend" Nate asked while yawned.

"It was fun, Blair and I went to Riverdale to visit my aunt and we did some skinny dipping" Serena said smiling "Blair had so much fun with the boys, except for me of course but there was a guy. Not for me after all, I was not paying attention to him."

"Why? Because you're falling for Dan?" Nate teased.

"No!" Serena blushed.

"Cut the crap, Blair told me everything"

"She did? About what?" she asked coyly. She didn't know that Blair was behind her all along.

"About you making out with this guy Greg, and skinny dipping with him and left him high and dry" Blair said jokingly.

"Someone had a great weekend with a guy, huh?!" Dan said passing by the three friends "Morning."

"No…" Serena stutter to finish her sentence but Dan interrupted her.

"Yo bro, I am not coming for practice today. I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow?" Dan said to Nate.

"Dan, it's not what you think it is" Serena said wanted to explain things to Dan. Not like he needs to know about Greg.

"What?" Dan said confused.

"We were just playing and got carried away" Serena admitted.

"Okay, you don't have to explain to me" Dan said "I gotta go."

"Bye Dan!" Nate and Blair waved goodbye to Dan.

"What was that all about?" Blair asked Serena, crossing her hands and demanding for an answer. "The boy you never want will always steal your heart?."

"Is this what you think it is?" Serena said smiling "He's not my type!" she admitted but still thinking if that is right. "You know that Dan and I have been fighting everytime."

"Well, things can change" Nate said assuring Serena that she is indeed falling for Dan.

"In your dreams!" Serena said coyly.

**School Cafeteria**

"Dan, Serena is looking at you?" Damien nudged Dan from behind.

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she is man… look" he pointed at Serena but as soon as Dan turned his body to face Serena, she is looking at some other guy, Greg.

"She's looking at Greg… smarty pants!"

"I heard Serena and Greg had a romantic weekend"

"Yah, I don't care… let's sit and eat" Dan said while walking towards Serena's table. He found two empty seats in front of her table.

"Well… Well… Well… look who's here? Mr Greg aka I never leave high school for almost 2 years now" Brian shouted from the counter approaching Dan's table. He is Dan's close friend and partner in crime. "Found a new lady love I see!" he giggled.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Greg got up from his chair and approached Brian.

"I'm scared" Brian mocked him.

"You should be!" Greg shouted back at Brian and wanted to hit him straight on his face but was stopped by Dan.

"C'mon, Dan… let me kick his ass" Damien begged.

"That's not necessary" Dan said looking at Serena. "Let's leave!"

"Do you have a crush on my girl?" Greg asked loudly. "Do you?" he took a piece of nugget and throw it at Dan. "You seem so weak now, what happen to the ultimate Dan!."

"Greg stop it" Serena asked politely.

"What is your problem?" Dan turned back and face Greg, Serena is beside him begging him to say sorry.

"You liking my girl, that's my problem!"

"Really, she's your girlfriend? I didn't know that" Dan said sarcastically pointing at Serena " because a girl like Serena can find way more better guys than you… oh, and smarter too!" he said smiling.

"A guy like you, a moron and a playboy"

"At least, I'm not stupid"

Five minutes into the arguments the two boys start to be aggressive and physical. Serena can't help it but to stop the fight. Greg pushed Serena aside and still want to fight with Dan. Dan noticed that Serena was pushed aside and hit her head on the table, he stopped the fight immediately.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked Serena, he push Serena's hair aside and wiped her blood away. "This should do it, it's just a small cut… you'll be fine" Dan said softly smiling.

"Fight!" Greg said pushing Dan to the ground.

"I don't want to fight with you, it's done!"

"C'mon man, don't be a coward… fight!"

"Why are we fighting?" Dan asked confused "because it's childish."

"For Serena!"

"No wonder you're still in school man… you got her, she's yours not mine!" Dan said looking at Serena. "I'm out!"

"It's not over."

"Listen Greg, it's my senior year and your 3rd time in being a senior... so I suggest, you should just grow up, okay?" Dan said politely, "I don't fight with someone older than me"

"Pussy!" greg shout and everyone in the cafeteria could hear him "Dan Humphrey is a coward!."

Dan didn't want to pay attention to what Greg just said, something inside of him wants to beat hell out of him but in the same time when he sees Serena there, he just don't want to fight with Greg.

Serena sat there not knowing what to say, she's digesting all this now as she can't figure out if what Dan just did is because of her or just plain Dan. Yes, he is the ultimate bad boy and playboy, so she heard but he didn't hurt her today. Everything seem to changed after the blind date, or she is just delusional.

**School courtyard, evening**

"OMG Serena, are you okay?" Blair ran towards Serena and hugged her. "I heard what happen, Greg and Dan?"

"I'm okay, I told Greg that I'm not his girlfriend and what happened in Riverdale was just nothing"

"Good, because he is not a good guy" Blair said thanking lord that Serena is not with Greg.

"Hey girls, heard what happened Serena" Nate said.

"It's nothing really"

"Dan was being a jerk again to you, I'm sorry!" Nate apologized on behalf of Dan.

"Actually, he was the one who helped me with this cut on my forehead" Serena said smiling, touching her forehead.

"What? He did? He didn't… well, just being Dan to you, today?" Nate asked shocked.

"No, Greg pushed me to the ground and Dan was…" Serena didn't finished her sentence when she saw Dan walked in the courtyard with a girl. "Who's that?" Serena asked Nate "She's pretty." Pointing at the tall blonde girl.

"She's a friend of Dan's more like ex girlfriend" Nate admitted "Dan dated her months ago, but I think she still wants to patch things up with Dan. But since you said, Dan is not your type I guess it's okay for her to go for Dan again"

"Oh, is she in our class Blair?" she asked Blair, her eyes never leave the girl who is standing close to Dan.

"Yes she is, she's smart… pretty… rich… sexy… every guy would die to be with her" Blair said smiling looking at Nate.

"I think it's cool that she wants Dan back, he's single after all and after seeing his last date was with you, I guess it's alright they start dating again" Nate teased Serena.

"Okay, stop!" Serena raised her voice looking at Nate and Blair. "I think I might be falling for him!" she confessed.

"It's about time!" Nate and Blair said in unison.

* * *

read and review, thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**School field, Central Park East**

"I hate to do sports, B" Serena complains. She complains every time there's sports class, she just hates to look like a mess.

"It's not that bad, S... I guess today we're going to the field" Blair said while tying her hair and tugging her polo t-shirt in.

"I'm sure, when was the last time we're here? We're always in the gym" Serena said crossing her hands but was annoyed with the teacher for blowing the whistle too long "stop already, god!"

"We're going to merge the boys and girls today as Mr Zicklin is not feeling well" Ms Baruch said looking at the girls. "No flirting, touching, kissing, and whatever you teenagers want to do... I'll be watching" she said with a serious tone in her voice. "Boys, hurry up!" she said and start whistling to the boys.

"This should be interesting." Serena smirked.

"Should be interesting for you, since..." Blair said pointing at Dan who's approaching the group.

"Shut up!" she said smiling. "No one knows that I like him, so keep it low."

"Serena!" Nate shouted from across the field, making Dan turned his body towards Serena and Blair. "They're here man!" Nate said softly to Dan who is taking his sweet time walking.

"We're going to be playing 3 on 3 basketball, boys against girls" Ms Baruch said, making the girls and boys all giddy. "Nate, Dan and Brian against Blair, Serena and Olivia"

10 minutes into the game, Serena is more competitive than ever. She wants to win the game, the boys is losing the game and she clearly know that the girls is going to win but she was not impress when she saw Dan giving it an easy way for Olivia to take the ball from him, making it like he is giving the girls the chance to win easily.

"Loser!" Serena screamed. "I saw what you did!" she said "It's not cool, we need to play fair and square."

"What was that all about, S?" Blair asked confused.

"Nothing, this is just how it supposed to be"

"Excuse me, who are you yelling loser for Princess of the Upper East Side?" Dan asked.

"You!" Serena said with a smirked on her face "if you don't know how to fight fair with a girl, just don't play a game Mr I'm so bad from Brooklyn!"

Serena and Dan, this is their routine everyday at least before the blind date. They'll fight and argue about everything. Only this time is pretty bad, as Nate and Blair knows Serena and Dan is falling for each other. The argument lasted for 20 minutes until..."Cut it, you two!" Ms Baruch shouted and pull them apart. "Serena... Dan!"

"She started it, I never said anything" Dan said.

"Stop, Detention class after school" Ms Baruch insists.

"Thanks, that's all I needed" Dan said irritated.

"Whatever fool!" Serena replied.

**Detention class**

"Ms. Van Der Woodsen, have a seat next to Dan Humphrey" Ms Macroy said.

"Can I sit here, instead" Serena asked politely looking at Ms Macroy but didn't get any answer from her "I'll sit beside him"

"Good, I'll be gone for an hour but there's a camera around so be here for 3 hours straight, understand" Ms Macroy said.

"Hi" Serena greeted Dan who was not paying attention to her as she sat beside him.

"Hi" Dan replied uninterested. He really doesn't want to be a jerk around Serena. "I'm sorry for what I did" he said honestly, not looking at Serena who is seating next to him but when he did look at her, she was staring at him which gives him shivers.

"That took you long enough to say it" Serena retaliate but by the look on his face, he is sincerely sorry "forgiven." She said smiling while he nodded his head, he is so stoic that it drives her crazy. She can't seem to figure him out like most guys she knows or fall for.

"Why this school and not Brooklyn?" Serena asked just to break the silent between them. "and since you can afford studying in this school, why not stay here instead?" she asked again, now she knows that she's asking some personal question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know" she said shyly.

"well" he said scratching his head. "I don't have parents, my younger sister is staying with me and Brooklyn is the only place I can afford right now." Dan said half heartedly. "I'm on scholarship here, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know... about your parents" Serena said sadly. She didn't know that a guy like Dan have a big responsibility. All she knew about him is that he is a bad boy but she never imagine that he is taking care of his sister. "So how old is your sister?" she asked politely trying to break the awkwardness between them.

"She's 8 and I'm late to pick her up from her school... again" he answered looking at his watch.

"There's another half an hour, you should call her" Serena said smiling.

"Maybe I should"

**School entrance/exit**

"You know, I have a car... I can take you there?" Serena said from behind walking straight to Dan who was struggling to get a cab.

"God, it's hard to get a cab around here but it's okay, I try and get a cab" he said smiling "thanks."

"Maybe you could be a girl, than it would be easier to stop this cab drivers" she said smirking away as Dan sent out some giggle and smile. "What about it, just get into the car Dan" she said pushing Dan into her car.

"What am I doing! Stupid stupid!" Serena said to herself softly, knocking her head with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked concern.

"Yes!" Serena answered softly and blushed.

"We're here" Dan said looking outside the window and got out of the car but turned back when Serena whined down the window. "Thanks!" and smiled.

"So where's your sister?" Serena asked, and as Dan was about to say something a small blonde girl from behind screamed and shout at Dan.

"Where did you go? I've been here long enough to wait for you? I'm tired and I have a lot of homework to do Dan" the blonde girl said not looking at Serena but was embarrassed when she saw her "I'm sorry!" she said looking at Serena and Dan.

"This is my little sister, Jenny Humphrey" Dan said placing his hand on top of Jenny's head which she gladly pushed it away "and this is Serena Van Der Woodsen."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Serena said looking at her, she's so pretty for a young kid. She doesn't look like Dan nor act like Dan. She's bubbly and full of life, unlike her sister who is very stoic but handsome nevertheless.

"I'm hungry Dan, let's go home?" Jenny asked Dan politely "Do you want to come?" she asked Serena naively. "Our house is not that far away, lets go!" she demanded and open up the car door and sat inside, making Dan embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Serena, Jenny get out of there!" Dan said embarrassed and pulled Jenny out of the car.

"But I want her to come for dinner?" Jenny said sadly.

"I don't think that a good idea but you're welcome if you want to come" Dan said saving Serena from saying yes, but she nodded to Jenny which means a yes.

**Dan's loft, Williamsburg**

"Blair, I'm fine okay" Serena ensuring Blair that she knows what she is doing. "I got to go, Dan and his sister is here."

"Nice place" Serena said politely looking around. It's not that bad, if it is not in Brooklyn she might consider this place as one of the posh place in NYC.

"Thanks, it's not like your sky high apartment, I'm sure" Dan said smiling. "I'm going to cook something, you're eating right?" he asked and she nodded.

"So are you Dan's girlfriend?" Jenny asked naively again as she sat down beside Serena on the couch. "You're pretty" she said making Serena blushed.

"Thank you but I'm not Dan's girlfriend" Serena admitted. "Why did you say that?" Serena asked. She is sure that Dan had a lot of girlfriends in his life, from the stories she heard. Dan is the kind of guy who sleeps around.

"Oh!" Jenny said disappointed "because you're pretty and you're the first girl Dan ever brought back home" she admitted.

"Really?" she said shocked.

"Yes!" Jenny admitted. "But how did you and my brother met?" she asked, interested in knowing the details. She never had a big sister before, nor ever talk to one in their own house.

"Well, we're in the same school but we don't really get along" Serena said shyly, glance at Dan who is busy cooking in the kitchen "we kinda hate each other to start with." She admitted.

"You don't look like you hate each other now? But let me guess, you heard that my brother is a druggy and a bad boy who never sleep at night and when he goes to school, he's in his killer mode? And no one want to mess around with him?" Jenny said coyly. That is what she heard about her brother, a lot lately. She knows her brother and around her, he is the most amazing guy.

"I didn't say that but that's what people say Jenny, I bet he is different and a charming person!" Serena said shyly. She is 8 years old, but she is matured for her age. Maybe being without parents make her grew up faster and having Dan as a brother couldn't be easy. She don't want Jenny to get a wrong impression about her brother, the impression that even Serena got from all the rumours.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jenny asked "because I like you, I'm going to tell you something... Dan will tug me in for bed and he'll do his homework until 2, at 3am he'll go to the fisherman's market to work until 5am" she confessed sadly to Serena "at 7am, he'll be up in the kitchen making my breakfast and school, so I guess there's not much of time for him to sleep, right?" she said looking at Serena sadly. "He's trying to keep this family together, to keep me close to him."

Serena didn't know he works for a living, of course every time she sees him is when he's in school and all the rumours flying around about Dan but she never imagined Dan being such a good brother to Jenny and work to give Jenny the best life she ever deserved.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dan said walking into the living room with 3 plates in his hands. "Let me get the drinks? Coke is okay with you?" he asked Serena.

"Yes, it's cool" Serena answered, looking at her plate. She was shocked to see that it is one decent meal, Seafood spaghetti Alio Olio with garlic bread. It will be her first home cooked meal in months. "This is really good." She admitted making Dan blushed as she dugged into her plate.

"My brother is the best cook ever, you should come again Serena" Jenny asked with a puppy dog eye. "We really need another girl around here, one of Dan's age for a change" she said giggled.

"Jenny!" Dan nudged.

"It's okay, I would love to come again next time" Serena answered and looked at Dan with a smile.

It was a fun filled two hours, and it's getting darker outside. Serena and Dan discovered things that they don't know about each other more with Jenny around, but now Jenny has to go to bed and it's late.

"Good night Dan" Jenny said "Good night Serena" she said and gave her a big hug that caught Serena by surprised.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a hug from you?" Dan teased that makes Serena blushed.

"You need to bring her here more often, I like her" Jenny whispered, making Dan smile and Serena uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I got to go?" Serena said awkwardly. Looking at her cell phone and smile "how many messages did you get from Nate?" she giggled.

"10 messages" Dan laughed and Serena nodded as she got the same amount of text from Blair.

"I walk you to your car" Dan offered.

**Dan's apartment, outside**

"I'm sorry for today, I really didn't mean anything I said in school" Dan apologized. "Too much coffee!" he said smiling.

"It's okay, you measured up with your spaghetti" Serena smiled. She feels much more at ease with Dan now. Maybe because she knows a little bit more about him and he is not that bad. He didn't even smoke once today, not in front of her at least.

"Okay, see you in school" Serena said awkwardly again. It's an awkward day, awkward moment.

"Serena!" Dan said to stop her from entering her car.

"I'm not a bad person, you know" Dan said making sure Serena got the right impression about him.

"That was random" Serena answered "and I'm not some stuck up bitch who knows how to spend without thinking" she said. Not knowing that both of them is actually very close to each other. It was an awkward minute but Serena got the courage to kiss him and she did. She kissed him, as she wanted to pull back knowing what she did was wrong. Dan pulled her closer to him with his hands wrapping her waist and the kiss gotten deeper.

"Wow, that was unexpected" Serena said to herself, touching her lips and looking straight into Dan's eyes. At this moment, Dan is still wrapping his arms around Serena. Not like she mind it, she likes it to be honest.

"I'll see you in school?" he said shyly. Letting go of Serena but still standing so close to her. "Good night" he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night" she said. At this moment, she want to know Dan more deeper than ever. She don't want to be the next girl that Dan wants to play around. "Dan, this is not some random" she didn't finish her words as Dan interrupted her and finished up her sentence for her.

"Hook up?" he said, stepping closer to Serena and whispered in her ears "not with you!". That makes Serena smile.

* * *

Read and Review please, thank you. I'll update weekly from now on if there's respond for this story is good. Thanks. I'm wrapping up my first story soon too, it's the last chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fisherman's cave, Night  
**

"Hey Dan, my usual please" a man shouted from across the room, making Dan's eyes wide open.

"Who's that?" Simon asked Dan, looking back at the man at the table.

Handsome, tough and tall, 20 year old Simon Shazli, a trouble maker from West Village of New York City. He is Dan's friend when Dan's at work, when Simon's ended his shift Dan will take over his place for the night shift as a bartender.

"An ass from the Upper East Side, some blue blood!" Dan said sarcastically as he walk over to the table and serve him his drink.

"We're going to do it again tonight, man! You're in?" Simon asked seriously.

"Dude, it's dangerous!" Dan raised his head from the beer tap as he was busy pouring it in the jug.

"Don't be a coward Dan" he said with slight of tension.

"I don't do this things anymore, you know that" Dan said honestly and concern "you should stop too, it's dangerous!"

"Just keep your mouth shut about this!" Simon got up with a warning tone in his voice.

"Simon!"

**  
Dan's Loft, Saturday  
**

"Good Morning" Serena whispered in Dan's ears and nibbled it but Dan still didn't want to wake up. "Dan, wake up!" she punched Dan slowly on his chest.

"Oooww!" Dan shout but not too loud "It hurts!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Serena said weakly and felt sorry for punching him "Is it here?" she tried to rubbed the pain off but Dan was too quick to turn his body on top of her body. "Oh no you didn't just!" Serena was cut off when Dan start to kiss her lips "trick me!" she starts to smile, looking at Dan's light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he still occupied in kissing her everywhere when he saw a small scar under her left breast and another small scar splitting her right eyebrow. "I haven't noticed this before?" he asked.

"Well, that's because I have the best concealer" she said brushing her nose with Dan and kiss him.

"What happen?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing, really!"

"You can tell me, we're getting to know each other" he said sincerely.

"I thought we already passed all that?" she said playfully "Okay okay, my baby so serious!" she gives in. "Well, I got robbed by some guys..." she was searching for the right word to say, as it is a very bad experience for her "My friend died, she got shot and I was lucky that I didn't" she said shivering.

"Hey, it's okay... you don't have to tell me anymore" he said hugging Serena.

"This guys was wearing mask, I couldn't identify any of them... I was in a coma for a month" she continued "I was lying face down, they took everything out of my bank and one guy wanted to rape me" she start to shiver harder.

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay!" Dan said with full of sadness for his girlfriend. "Let's just, take a nap before Jenny wakes up" he said looking at Serena and kiss her forehead. "No wonder I know, I didn't fight with you for that whole month, something was missing!" he said trying to lighten up the moment

"Shut up!" she said smiling.

**  
School Courtyard, Monday  
**

"Where were you?!" Blair asked from across the courtyard walking towards Serena who were sitting quietly on the bench.

"I'm here?" Serena answered confused.

"The whole weekend?"

"I was with Dan" She said innocently.

"The whole weekend with Dan?" she said raising her hand with disbelieve but her best friend just nodded "Don't tell me, you are actually serious with him?"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked "he's not a bad guy after all"

"Look, I know you're in your honeymoon period, I'm happy for you but S, you don't know anything about him!" Blair said cupping Serena's face.

"I know, and that is why we're getting to know each other" Serena said smiling "he's nice and I actually like him a lot" she said, all her friends don't like Dan and no one close to Serena approved of him.

"Just do what you have to do with him, and break up!" Amanda said.

Tall, skinny, tanned, 17 year old girl. Serena's close friend other than Blair, She's famous for breaking the rules and somehow really hates Dan but find him hot and sexy.

"Oh, so you can take him?" Blair asked rolling her eyes but pointing at Dan that's approaching the bench.

"He's mine, so dream on!" Serena said got up from the bench and kiss Dan while looking at Amanda.

"Wow, you missed me that much?"

"Yes, I do!" Serena said smiling "I miss you" she said giving Dan a puppy dog face that make Dan smile.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Dan asked looking at his watch "I have another hour if you want to go for lunch or?" he said looking at Serena, he knows she got his drift.

"Or, we could go back to your place and pick up your sister after..." she said playing his game.

"After we do what we do and..."

"Excuse, we're still here? And we can hear?" Blair said annoyed, crossing her hands.

"Sorry B" she said shyly biting her lips.

"You were with Dan the whole weekend doing things that I don't want to know, can you please spare some of your time with me?" she asked hopeful looking at Dan with a hint but Serena got the glimpse and just smile.

"I got to see..." Dan stuggle to search for a name "my friend"

"You're not good in lying Dan"

"Okay, just hang with Blair. I'll see you tomorrow?" Dan said, kiss Serena on her forehead "Okay?"

"Text me every hour, promise?" she said while gives Dan a flying kiss.

"God, you're in love!" Blair's annoyed.

**  
Central Park, the pond  
**

"You told me, you stop!" Dan got up from the bench and attack Simon who was walking towards Dan. "You didn't!"

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked confused but when he looks deep inside Dan's eyes, he knows that Dan knows. "Chill man, everyone's looking!" Simon push Dan's hand.

"You lied to me!" Dan said furiously.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter... you lied to me" Dan said rubbing his forehead.

"Its months ago, it doesn't matter anymore"

"I got to go, just make sure... you don't do it again Simon!" Dan begged and Simon nodded.

"We know, you can trust me... I'm like your brother"

**  
Van Der Woodsen's Apartment, Wednesday night  
**

"Hey, what's the matter?" Dan asked as he got off the elevator, looking at Serena who was panicking about something "Are you okay?"

"I got to tell you something" she said, grabbing Dan's hand to the living room. He sit back on the couch, studying her who is walking up and down biting her finger.

"Serena!" Dan asked again and that got her attention.

"I want you to accompany me to the police station"

"What?" he asked concern "What did you do this time?"

"No!" She said sitting down, cupping Dan's face "they got a hold on the group that killed my friend and hurt me, and I want you to be with me?" she asked hoping.

"They found them?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan! Will you come with me?" Serena asked smiling.

"Okay!" he said weakly.

"Thank you, because I really need you with me" she said kissing his lips "I'm going to get ready, it will take a sec"

"Take your time!" Dan said, taking his cell phone out and text someone.

* * *

Hi, I hope you will like this story as I already have an idea for my next chapter. So I hope I will have more readers and I need reviews too. That is my force to write me. I dont know why but reviews has been bad lately, let me know why? Is it because of my story?

**Read and Review** **_please_**. I'll write more.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for the wait. enjoy

* * *

**Police Station**

"Serena, OMG you're here!" Alan "Where's Dan? I thought you said you were coming with him?" he asked looking around.

"His sister need him, it's emergency. So, I'm here alone" Serena said calmly.

"Are you sure he have an emergency?" Alan asked, making Serena confused. "Well, maybe you need to see this photos" Alan said.

Serena can't believe it herself, she obviously can't tell it's 100% Dan's photo but there's one thing that make it clear he is the one who killed her friend.

"I can't believe it myself, but look at his tattoo on his wrist?" Alan pointed at the photo. "It's the same as Dan's!"

"I want to see this guy!" Serena demanded. She asked if she can have a word with Dan's friend inside, and the police granted her wish.

"So you trust Dan?" He is part of us?" he said with a smirk.

"Dan is not like you!"

"He is and guess what missy? He killed your friend!"

"He didn't!

"He did, and you can't prove anything. I know because I'm part of this"

"Listen, Dan is not like you!" she said slamming the table.

"He is one of us, he killed your friend? I guess, he is not here with you now?" he asked coyly "he's scared? Coward just like his older sister" he said with a smile.

Serena asked to get out of the room, she is just confused at the moment.

"Tell him I said hi!" he said laughing.

**  
Dan's Loft, night**

"Serena?" Dan said surprised, opening the door wider.

"I hate you! I hate you" Serena screamed. "How could you do this to me! You didn't tell me Dan" she said screaming.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked confused.

"That's the reason why you don't want to accompany me to the police station!"

"What?" he said confused again but realized that it is about his friend and the case "It's not me, they're my friends but I am not part of them. I swear!"

"Your friend said you're part of them and who am I to believe? You were in mask and look at that tattoo, it's a match" she said grabbing Dan's arms and show it to him. "You're them!" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We're friends and I didn't do all that believe me, I've changed! The only bad thing I did was selling fake ID and that's it. I swear. I've changed"

"No one trust you Dan, I didn't put any charges to you but..." Alan said. "just because of Serena!"

"They don't trust you!" Serena said softly.

"I don't care about others, I care about you and what you think about me!" I swear to you Serena, I didn't do all that"

"How can I trust you?"

"Because you mean so much to me? And I love you" Dan said softly looking at Serena, approaching her.

"Serena, he's not a good guy. Break up with him!" Blair said making everyone nodded in agreement with what Blair just said.

"Yah!" she said, that is all she can say.

"I didn't do anything to you or your friend, that's not me. Believe me, please" he said begging and took a step forward but Blair and Kati stepped forward to protect Serena from Dan.

"It's over!" she said not looking at Dan. "It's over" she said it again to make herself sure of her decision. "I'm leaving" she said looking at Dan coldly.

"Serena" Dan wanted to say something but Serena's friends was protecting her from Dan. "Please" he said looking at Serena "I'm sorry" he softly as everyone is leaving his apartment but Dan grabbed Serena's hand making her turn back "I've changed because you mean so much to me and I love you" he said letting go of Serena and she didn't say a word and leave.

**  
School Courtyard, A week after the break-up**

"Serena did you hear?"

"What?"

"Dan has been suspended from school for 5 months, so you're going to be alright. He won't do anything to you" Kati said, looking at Serena hoping she would be happy with the news but gave a sad smile.

"Now that you're single, maybe we could get together sometimes. What about movie tomorrow?" Damien asked Serena, looking for an answer but Serena didn't pay attention to him but saw Dan enter the courtyard with books in his hand, she try not to stare and that's when Serena saw Damien's friend push all his books to the floor.

"Do something. He's your brother!" Serena begged Sarah to stopped Damien to cause trouble.

"Dan the killer?" Damien shouted from the table to Dan, that make Dan raise his head to look at him.

"It's too late now Serena, plus it would be fun" Sarah said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Damien asked coldly "Aren't you supposed to be... I don't know, somewhere to find your next target of blue blood royalty?" Damien teased Dan and hit the books from Dan's hand making all the books drop to the floor.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Damien, okay?" he said politely, bending down to pick all his books from the floor but Damien kick some of his books away from him.

"What is he doing here?" Blair said softly sitting down beside Serena, looking at Dan who was picking up his books while the guys keep on kicking his books away. She look at Serena, she knows Serena is sad inside but she can't do anything. "S, you're okay?" she said and Serena nodded.

"I'm leaving, sorry for the trouble" Dan said making his way out from the courtyard.

"Not so fast loser" Damien grabbed Dan's bag, making Dan turn back again to look at the guys and that is when he saw Serena looking at him. He didn't pay attention to Damien and the guys when Damien punch Dan on his face and the others start to do the same making him fall down to the floor.

"Stop it!" Serena finally got the courage to say something, and approached Damien, looking at Dan who was trembling to get up but he got up in the end wiping his blood away.

"Serena have a date with me tomorrow" Damien said looking at Serena while wrapping his arms around her while looking at Dan. "Take all your stuff and go!" Damien said coldly.

"Yah, sorry" Dan said softly looking at Damien and Serena with a pure smile, making his way out from the courtyard without his books and everything that he had earlier.

"Weak!" Damien said, heading towards his friends and making his way out from the courtyard leaving Serena.

"S, let's go!" Blair said softly and looking at Serena who pick up a book from what Dan left behind. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see one of Dan's book" she said looking at the cover. "his diary" she said softly to herself. "Nate, what are you doing?" she said looking at Nate.

"He is still human Serena and I don't know if you notice but he changed a lot since he's with you" Nate said angrily. "I'm giving this to him later and enjoy your lovely date" he said leaving.

"Nate, it's not fair!" Serena said and stood in front of him, stopping him from leaving.

"What's fair? everyone hates him because of the things he didn't do, I know him and I know he didn't do all that. He have fucked up friends, so what?!" Nate said angrily "he's not a bad guy!" Nate said pushing Serena aside.

* * *

Hi readers, please read and review. I won't update this if there's no reviews.

**Next Chapter: **

_After 4 months apart, what changed? and what stay the same?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Barnes and Noble Bookstore, 5****th**** Avenue Midtown**

Today Serena tells herself that she want to pick up on some books to read and maybe as a treat, but she hardly even buy a book before in her life. She buys a lot of fashion magazines, it's rare for her to want to buy a good book to read but there's something about today that makes her want to visit the bookstore and pick up on some books. Did she just say books? She questioned herself.

"Serena?" she heard a loud young girl's voice coming across the book shelf and as she turn, she can't help but to noticed Jenny running and smiling at the same time.

"Hey, I miss you young lady?" She said to Jenny, "you can't be here alone right?" she said hoping to see a glimpse of Dan but she saw a girl approaching.

"What did I tell you Jen, don't do that!" Adriana Humphrey said, she's the elders of the Humphrey clan. Tall, dark hair, thin and very attractive "Adriana, nice to meet you." He said reaching to Serena's hand to shake.

"This is Serena, Dan's girlfriend" Jenny said naively smiling to her sister but Serena shook her head of disagreement.

"Ex girlfriend actually"

"Jen and I have to go, she wants to watch that tubbies show or something. Oh, the book you're holding? 'A love story of a poor heart' I saw that in Dan's room the other day. " Adriana said smiling while pointing at the cover "It's a good book I guess."

"I guess" she said, she was stunned to see Jenny and Adriana. Dan never mentioned his elder sister before to her ever, but what was the most shocking thing ever is the fact that she is interested in the book which Dan also has and love to read.

**  
Starbucks Coffee, Upper East Side**

Serena had one blast of a weekend with her friends. Really, all she wanted was just to do nothing at all by the beach lounging. First of all, she was away from New York City after all the exams and stress everyone has been through, this is the best thing to do. Drive down to Florida for the weekend and have a lot of fun.

"Such a good weekend we had" Amanda said while stirring her coffee. "I wish we could stay there forever and ditch school" she said wishful.

"Nate said that he can't join us for dinner, he's in Brooklyn" Blair said flipped close her cell phone with a confused face. She knows that the only friend Nate have in Brooklyn is Dan, but is Dan still around? She questioned herself, the last time she check is that Dan left New York.

"Oh, how's Dan anyway?" Penelope asked Serena but she didn't answer.

Everyone knows what happened between them and no one dare to say anything. It's true that the break up between Serena and Dan is partially everyone's fault, for asking Serena to break up with him but Serena hasn't been the same ever since.

"I hate Monday!" Serena said, as the only thing she could think of other than her friends conversation about Nate and Dan. She heard from a lot of people that Dan has quit the school and left for a better school in Chelsea or West Village but she don't know if that is true or just a rumor.

**  
School Cafeteria, Lunch **

"Do you know that guy?" Penelope whispers, pointing at a tall, tanned, light brown hair guy who is queue-ing the pay for his food.

"From his back, I can't tell but never seen him before" Amanda shrugs.

"He's tanned and I bet he is new" Blair said smiling as the girls were trying to figure out who he is but none can point out. "He still hasn't face this side yet, and he sat there which help a lot" Blair said laughing.

"Look" Serena said. "Do me a favour, since you really want to know Amanda. Will you take this coke to him from us, as a welcome drink" she said playfully.

Amanda smiles. Everyone laugh at Serena for being so forward to Amanda, as she is the type of girl who will 'get it on' with a newbie. Everyone watch in silence as Amanda takes the can of cook over to the new hot hunk. Amanda bends down in front of him and paused with a shocking look and murmurs something. They can't hear it very clear but can still hear some words, pointing at the table. She walks away from the hot hunk looking as confused as ever.

"Something tells me that he rejected you?" Serena said teasing Amanda while rolling her eyes and laugh.

"Let me try. In 5 minutes, come and join me at the table" Blair said playfully.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Blair said as loud as she can so her friends can hear her, without even looking at him.

"Um, no" he said. Thinking that he doesn't want to make any friends here, not like this but she doesn't deserved that and it's Blair? Surely she must think that he's a new guy or something but he played it all along "Please sit down. Thank you for the drink." He said looking straight up to Blair who was shocked to see him.

"I bet it's not the first time a table of hot girls bought you a drink?" Serena said approaching Blair and the hot hunk.

She's wrong, it is. "Um, actually it is Serena." he said with a fake smile.

"Dan?" the other girls said in unison which leaves Blair, Amanda and Serena speechless for words.

If a photographer and a modelling agent were to be in the school now, Daniel Jonah Humphrey will be the next cover of GQ or Men's Health. He looks amazing, well built body, handsome face, perfectly tanned skin, short dark brown hair with a few highlights of lighter brown. It's like a set up, too good to be true and too good for any young woman to resists.

"You're back?" Serena said stumble on a few words stuttering too but Dan doesn't look please to talk to her and instead he just raised his eyebrows. The bell rings, and Dan thank the ladies again for the coke and leave the table.

"Saved by the bell" Serena said to herself. She can't believe that Dan is back in school, 5 month and the clock ticks slowly every time and it's not easy for Serena.

* * *

Hi readers and friends, thank you for all your support. Thanks for the comments and ideas too, I appreciate it. Please read and review my stories. I don't know if I should update, if there's readers for this. I'll update, I'm halfway done for my next chapter. This chapter is a bit short but just to show that Dan is back and is looking more HANDSOME and WORTHY. Too bad for Serena, yes? No? Please review. I need to know if it's worth writing. I'll leave you with a sneak peak of next chapter.

**Next Chapter :**

Serena pays, walks out of Starbucks and starts to walk down the street. Today was awkward enough for her to see and talk to Dan, but is she happy that he's back in school? She's contemplating with the idea but then she sees them. Dan and Leighton, walking and laughing from across the street and she can't help but to notice that they're flirting outrageously and Dan is enjoying having a gorgeous woman flirt with him. She freezes with her mouth open in a gasp of shock.


	7. Chapter 7 : Part 1

**School Courtyard, Afternoon**

Serena has spent the entire week hoping for a glimpse of Dan, and each time footsteps come her way she turns, but it would appear that Dan is not interested to step foot in the courtyard anymore. It's his favourite place to socialize but he's not anywhere to be seen.

"Hey you?" says Blair, "You've been searching for Dan since he came back to school, any luck?" she asked. Of course Serena have no luck in seeing Dan, from her miserable face Blair knows that Serena is still hoping to see Dan, or catch his shadow if she's lucky. "Serena darling, listen... you don't trust him, he moved on and he's avoiding you" she said and try to knock on a sense of truth in Serena.

"True!" says Nate and he nodded. "He's been going to the gym a lot lately and I don't know something changed with him" Nate said with a grin on his face.

"He's avoiding me and I know it's my fault. I just want to talk to him" she admitted.

"You'll get your chance, this school is not that big" says Blair. "Have you lost weight?" Blair asked, analyzing Serena's appearance "you do!."

"I don't have the mood to eat okay" Serena said smiling. "Let's go to class" she said not looking of where she was walking. "Oh my god I'm sorry" she said shocked in the same time.

"It's okay" Dan said picking up his books that is scattered all over the floor. "It's not a big deal"

"Dan!" says Serena.

"Yeah?" he answered confused. Serena's tone of voice tells him that she was shocked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry" she said it again.

"Don't worry about it" he said and wave goodbye.

"That's all?" she said to herself, a wave goodbye but she can't hide her smile from showing.

"Just a waved to make you smile? How pathetic can you be?" Nate teased.

"Shut up!" she said happy and to her it's a good start.

**  
55****th**** Street 2****nd**** Avenue, evening**

"So deal? This thing with you and Dan, you need to stop it Serena!" Chuck said annoyed "It's getting boring, remember you used to hate him" he said making Serena smile.

Serena pays, walks out of Starbucks and starts to walk down the street. Today was awkward enough for her to see and talk to Dan, but is she happy that he's back in school? She's contemplating with the idea but then she sees them. Dan and Leighton, walking and laughing from across the street and she can't help but to notice that they're flirting outrageously and Dan is enjoying having a gorgeous woman flirt with him. She freezes with her.

She tell herself how can her mood change so suddenly? She was feeling so good, so happy and so optimistic. She tried to take her energy that she gained from spending time with Blair and Nate, thinking rationally that maybe Dan is busy doing things to coped on his work since he left school but she can't anymore after seeing him with Leighton, the love of her life with an IT girl from Chelsea. She keep on reminding herself, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him but after seeing Dan, there's only one way to sum it up.

"I hate him!" Serena said loudly, making Nate and Blair shocked and walking faster down the street before Dan and Leighton see three of them there.

**  
Serena's apartment, Night**

Serena is not having a good day. The pain in her heart flows perfectly to her eyes, dropping tears and removing hopes from her heart. She know that she push Dan away but to see him moving on is hard for her. It's not easy for Serena as her friends reports everything they know about Leighton and Dan's new found romance.

She can't compete with Leighton, she's perfect from head to toe and every guy will die to date her. Dan and Leighton is getting famously close but they have nothing in common only lust to keep the relationship goes on. So she thought. She knows that Dan is a good person, she realizes that what happen between them is because she didn't trust Dan. She should know better, she was too late when she finally read his diary. She shouldn't judge Dan by its cover.

"What should I do?" she says to herself. "I don't want to loose him but all I need now is time for me to talk to him face to face".

She felt asleep eventually, with a small photo of herself with Dan in Central Park. She kept that beside her side table. She can't let him go just yet.

**  
School, morning**

Intercom says "Good Morning fellow Constants, make your bet for the annual St Jude's Kiss and Tell charity event. So go ahead to the cafeteria and place your bet on your handsome St Jude's. Finest keepers, betting for the best male is sky rocketed, so hurry up! Oh, this year Chelsea and Riverside's prep is betting too. Tick-tock girls..."

The girls was on their way to the courtyard but was taken aback when they heard the announcement, they want to see who is it this time. Serena was shocked to see Dan's name is top of the list and his bet is high.

"Someone bet two thousand dollars on Dan, are you kidding?" Natalie said shocked, looking at the list which is from the projector. "It can't be you right Serena?" she asked looking straight at Serena and it can't be her, by the look of Serena's face she is as shocked as her.

"I'm betting on Dan!" Serena said panicking. "I can't let Leighton bet on him, I must win this" she said to herself.

"But you have to bet more than two thousand S" Blair said pointing at the board, now his betting has increases to 3500 dollars.

**  
School courtyard, afternoon**

"Dan, hey!" Nate shouted loudly, making sure that Dan can see him at the table "did you hear about kiss and tell?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Dan answered, putting down his lunch tray on the table "I hope I'm not in it!"

"You hope wrong, you're the highest and apparently someone from this school and Chelsea is beating from you" Nate said surprised, "I wonder who, we can't see the board but whoever is going to take you out on a date, is going to be bored to death!" he said teasing Dan.

"Whatever man, I'm not interested in this shit!" he said coldly "plus, I got a lot of things to do!"

"You need the extra credit dude, so you have no choice"

"Yah!" Dan said, that is all he can say now. Chelsea Prep school is where Leighton is, so it should be her who is betting on him but Constant Prep, it's a mystery. Since he came back to school, most of the girls here seem to be... interested in him more. It's weird, he tell himself that.

**  
Sultan Lounge, Palace Hotel. **

"Thank you for coming" Serena said smiling, looking at Dan who's approaching the table. He is wearing a green polo shirt and faded Levi's jeans, just as rebellious as he is where the event should be formal, not casual.

Dan Humphrey look like an advert for Polo Ralph Lauren mix with William Rast catalogue. In fact, he look so perfect that for a minute that Dan is a cut out from a magazine. Every girls in the lounge is staring at him. He is so perfect in Serena's eyes.

"You?" Dan asked shocked, looking at the small piece of paper in his hand that indicate the table number where he should be. "Seven?" he asked.

"Seven is me" Serena said shy. He seem not to be pleased by her at the moment which is making her said. "Unless you want to change partner, Leighton is there with Brad." She said pointing at the other table.

"No, it's for charity" He said coldly. "You want to get out of here, Kiss and Tell is until 12 mid night" he said with a weak smile.

"Kiss and Tell begins" she said.

**5****th**** Avenue, night**

Dan and Serena have been walking for 20 minutes now to nowhere. Not a single word has been spoken between them, only a few smiles here and there but that's it. Serena is too afraid to say something that she will regret and Dan is Dan.

"So how much did you pay to go out on a date with me?" Dan said finally to break out the silence. The truth is, he don't know what to say to Serena or how to react around her. The last time he had a conversation with her was when they broke up and that was bad.

"You don't have to know" she said shyly. Dan finally said something to her and her heart is pounding faster. She doesn't know what but the effect that Dan has brought to her life is amazing. She's not the same girl anymore, she's better and wiser.

"You can just come up to me and ask me out or something? Rather than you pay?" he said sincerely.

"To see you in school is hard enough and it's for kiss and tell. Do you know how this game works actually?"

"Kiss and Tell, basically I have to kiss you at midnight and tell the whole world?" he said naively.

"No silly! If the date goes well, you kiss and tell and if it's not, you just tell things about the other person in an essay" She said smiling. "Both will end up in class for an essay submission"

"Oh!" he said shy "we're here!"

"Where's here?" she said looking around, it's not a restaurant or a cafe. Not an apartment or a guest house. "What's this?" she asked scared.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking straight into Serena's eyes. Of course she don't trust him, the main reason why she broke up with him is due to trust.

"You planned all this?" she said with a sincere smile and her heart broke into a thousand pieces when he sees Dan planned so much for Leighton. He planned all this.

"No, It came up last minute as I don't know who my date is going to be?" he said looking around and catch a glimpse of Serena's smile. "Let's go!" he said, grabbing Serena's hand and Serena melted again just by him near her.

* * *

Hey readers, please read and review. I appreciate it. Thank you.

**Next Chapter :**

A date to remember or a date from hell


	8. Chapter 7 : Part 2

Chapter 7 : part 2

**School entrance, afternoon. **

At lunchtime Serena watches Dan walk up to the small Cafeteria opposite school. As expected, Leighton was there waiting for him. Serena was standing at the corner, holding on to her gym kit and feels as if her heart is going to burst with sadness. Dan and Leighton is painfully happy together.

"They look so happy together?" Natalie said shocked staring at Dan and Leighton.

"They do and I'm happy for him" Serena lied.

"So I figured, kiss and tell didn't do you any good?" Blair asked.

"We're friends now and I'm meeting him tomorrow for lunch. We need to do the paper together" Serena said smiling "that's his idea."

**Teresa Cafe, afternoon**

"Baby, you're quiet?" Leighton asked Dan, he normally not as quiet but today he is just a bit weird around her "how was your date with your ex girlfriend?" she asked.

"It's not a date, it's more like hanging out with a good cause. Charity" he said softly.

"It is still a date" she insists.

"Anything" he replied.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked angry.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Hey, I need to go back in now. I see you later ok?" he said giving Leighton a quick kiss on her lips and leave.

"Love you too" she said to herself.

She knows something is not right with Dan, ever since the charity event and his date was Serena. He don't text like he used to anymore and everything seem a bit off. She knows that Dan wouldn't cheat on her, she even have spies and it's obvious Dan and Serena is not even talking in school.

**Max Brenner, night**

Dan and Serena had spend 2 hours together, talking and enjoying each other's company. They were supposed to do their assignment but both was so into each other's life that they forgot all about it.

"I need to go to the toilet for a bit, you'll be alright?" Dan asked.

"Of course silly" Serena said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are?" says a young 20 something well-built body man.

"Thank you" Serena said blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company" he said pointing at Dan who is not keen in having this new guy around Serena "I assumed you're single."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"A guy can only dream right?" he said smiling.

"Well, she's my girlfriend" Dan finally speaks. He doesn't know why he said that but he did and now Serena must have hate him. The young men leave the table.

"Excuse me, when am I your girlfriend?"

"I'm saving you"

"From what exactly Dan?"

"Doesn't matter, you know what... I'll get the bill and we just call it a night. We just write whatever we know about each other. I won't hear about it and you won't hear about mine too, so we're save on that?" he said, taking his coat from the stool.

"Fine!" Serena said angry.

School Courtyard, morning

"Is it me or Dan and Serena is acting strange again today?" Blair asked Nate, pointing at Dan who was writing on his notebook across the table while Serena is sipping coffee and writing too. "Something is not right"

"Didn't they go out last night to write on their paper?" Nate said thinking "looks like no work was done last night"

"I bet!" Blair said smiling while Serena approaching them "late night?" she said laughing.

"What?"

"You and Dan obviously didn't do any work last night" Nate said bluntly.

"What? We had a fight and we didn't finish up our work"

"A fight?" Blair asked.

"Yes, huge fight"

"Why are you fighting?" Natalie asked "you should not have any feelings or even care so much about him to even fight?"

As Serena think of an answer to give, the bell rings and she take a look at Dan. She can't stay angry at him for long. She has a soft spot for him.

"Tomorrow is the day for submission. Good luck" Dan said to Serena while walking to the boys hall.

"Dan!" Serena said taking a step in front of him "I'm sorry" she said.

"For?" Dan asked.

"For yesterday, I know you were trying to protect me"

"Oh, yes! It's not a big deal" he said softly "I got go" he said while blushing. He knows that he was protecting Serena but his heart was a bit jealous. Should he be jealous.

"Hey Serena" he said turning back and Serena stop from walking and look at him.

"Good luck with the essay" he said smiling.

"Thanks" she said smiling.

* * *

It's a filler for next chapter. Next is gonna be longer and way more drama. More on Leighton and Dan's relationship. Dan and Serena's complicated friendship.

Reviews please. Thanks.

Next : Will Dan and Serena's story be the same? Or will they lie to the whole class on what happen on their Kiss and Tell date?


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't mind walking, do you?" Ben asked Serena as they got out from the courtyard together. Serena was been forced to go on this date where Blair set her up with him. She nodded with no excitement.

"Let's go to Ralph Lauren, I bet you love the new collection" he asked again, taking Serena by her hand and walk her towards the next street. "I wonder why we were never had the chance to go on a date before?" he asked looking at Serena.

"I don't know!" she said with a boring tone.

"Maybe because you were so caught up with Dan that you forgot how it's like to date someone like us" he said proudly.

Serena let go of his hand and stare straight into his eyes with a burning face. This is what she hate about the boys from St Jude, they are all the same. They think that with money they can do anything they want without even looking on the other side. Money is easy for them.

"At least he work to get money!" she said rudely "look at you, money come easy. You don't have to work to get money, consider you're lucky!"

"Chill!" he said "he said pretty good things about you, you know?" he said honestly. "He must really like you!"

"What did he say?" she asked, very interested in what Dan said about their kiss and tell.

"Excuse me, Ms Van Der Woodsen?" a husky voice man said walking towards Serena and Ben.

"Yes?" she said confused and feeling weird "do I know you?" she asked looking at the man up and down.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he said with a coy smile "I told you that Dan killed your friend?" he said trying to make Serena remember. "You trust me?" he added.

"Oh my god"

"I just want to say to you that, it's all me and not even Dan" he added and trying to make Serena register all the information in "he was with Jenny on the day of the incident, I have his wallet with me because he left it in my place" he said "I'm sorry, I'm telling you all this because I want you to know the truth" he said.

A week can pass incredibly quickly when you're having fun and a week can also pass incredibly slow when you're lonely and you keep on looking at the clock on the wall. It's Spring Break, no class for a week. Serena didn't go to Florida with all her friends, she just don't have to mood to do so this couple of days. She just want to be alone and stay alone, she just want to talk to Dan but every time she want to dial his number. She just scared of what he might say to her. So she realized that, she lost Dan in that way. It's been too long since she talk to Dan or even have an actual conversation with him. She got out from her house finally, just want to clear up her head and she was shocked to see Dan.

"Hi" she said waving her hand slowly, shocked to see Dan around her neighbourhood.

"Hi" he said weakly and shy. His face is full of flush from being so close to Serena.

"What are you doing here?" both said in unison and started laughing.

"I stay here, remember?" she said shyly, for the first time she was able to look into Dan's eyes. The light brown eyes of love, the love of her life.

"I'm here, to give you this!" he said, handing Serena with a piece of CD. "It's nothing but I want you to know what I said in the class"

"We can watch it together?" she suggest, hoping Dan would say okay to her.

"It's okay, I have to go to work" he said "I'm a tennis coach now" he added.

"Oh, who's your client?" she asked, she knows it's going to be all girls.

"I have Leighton today" he said, he look at Serena and she was shocked "she's not my girlfriend, we're close but that's it!" he added and still looking at her but this time her face change with a touch of happiness in her face.

"Oh!" she blushed.

"I gotta go" he said "I'll see you next week?" he said while walking. He turned back "Serena?" he said calling her back before she enter her apartment

"Yes?"

"Jenny keep on asking about you, she says hi" he said smiling and she nodded.

**Serena's apartment.**

She can't help but to wonder, what is it in the CD that Dan had just given her. She put the CD in her dvd player and waiting for it to load.

She was shocked to see Dan on the screen, adjusting the video camera. He introduced himself and the kiss and tell subject, which is her. It's a video and a song created by him to her. He seat on the piano and play it while photos of them was on the screen and a small video of Dan playing the piano.

_Since the day that we met girl  
I've never had anyone make me feel this way  
And my heart is sure it wants to be with you  
Want to give you the whole world...ohh  
If you make the promise to me, I'm gonna stay  
Without you guiding me, I'm lost and so confused._

_What will it take to show you I'll be by your side,  
Cause I got you and I want to give you what you never had,  
Girl everyday I hope to make you part of my life,  
Cause you know me and I know you,  
Girl your love is where its at...ohhh,_

_I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
And nothing never that bad  
That we would be together  
And we both made our mistakes  
And somethings never wished we made  
But we'll be okay if we just stay together_

_Oooh...I know you think I'm gonna leave you stranded  
And I paid the price when you trust them more than our life  
Girl I know you're so afraid but I promise you that that's not me  
I know you listen to them more than you listen to me,  
And wonder how many chicks been to my home__I done my share of playing games. But for you I given up that life, for you I'm a change man._

Serena can't help but to shed tears hearing the words. She can't stop smiling too when he apologized on the video that it was not planned to be this way on the video and kiss and tell gave him the idea and inspiration to do such a song for her. She didn't take her coat and leave home to search for Dan.

**New York Sports Club**

Serena don't know where to find him, this is the last tennis club that she knows someone like Leighton will actually practice her tennis skill with a hot instructor. There, Dan and Leighton playing tennis together, she can't help herself. It's like a driving force that she just open the gate to Dan's tennis court and stand in front of him.

"Serena!" Dan said shocked "what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry for believing that you did that to my friends, I'm sorry that I trust my friend more than I trust you, I'm sorry that I accept my friend's invitation to leave you because you're from Brooklyn, I'm sorry that I'm being a jerk to you" she said trying to get some oxygen to breathe.

"Take a breather" he said suggesting Serena to breathe but she just push Dan's hand away.

"I don't need to breathe, this is what I show to the whole class for Kiss and Tell" she said handing Dan a photo.

It's the photo of them together, a candid taken from Nate. The way they look at each other is unbelievable and the way Serena feels when Dan is near her is amazing. "and this is a photo taken by me, when you were not paying attention to me on the roof where we had our Kiss and Tell date"

"Excuse me!" Leighton interrupted, "I don't want to pop the bubble but can we please do this I love you thing later" she said.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" she said pleading to Dan, she went down on her knee asking for his forgiveness.

"You don't need to do that" he said, taking Serena up "I miss you!" he said smiling.

* * *

Readers, this is just a filler chapter. I don't want them to fight anymore. The next chapter is going to be amazing or more of the Happy DS! please review. The more reviews i get, the better and longer I'll write.

**Next : Dan and Serena, too much too soon?**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been two months that Dan and Serena got back together, and in that two months everything is great! Serena is getting use to having Dan in her life, everywhere they go together. Everything they do, they will do it together. School days, every day you can see them together? every day, Dan will have surprises for Serena? Serena is falling in love with him and she's scared to tell him that she is madly in love with him, she's afraid that he would actually leave her this time? she's afraid. Dan is committed in this relationship, he knows that a guy like him doesn't deserves a girl like Serena but he is trying his very best to love Serena. He loves her so much that he is happy and giddy all the time when she's around.

"You know, I think it is time for you to meet my family?" Serena ask Dan, looking at him with a serious face.

"You sure? I mean, I don't want your mom freaked out about us..." Dan ask back calmly but his heart is beating faster and faster "you know, their pretty daughter getting serious with a guy like me?" he says smiling.

"Dan!" she says throwing a piece of fries at him "I'm serious" she says again "only if you think we're serious" she says with a sad tone. She is serious with him, she loves him so much now to think that if she ever going to lose Dan again, she will kill herself this time.

"Of course I am serious about us, but don't you think your parents going to freak out about us?" he ask "I'm not rich and I'm staying in Brooklyn"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Okay" he says but Serena ignore him "I'll meet your family"

"You sure?" she says, got up from her chair and hug him from behind "but my parents is not in town, only my brother" she says kissing his back neck.

"Get a room!" Blair says approaching "serious!" and both of them smile at Blair.

"I have to go"

"Why?" Serena ask Dan and look at his watch for the time "I never understand why you have to work part time anyway"

"I have to pay for Jenny's education, don't I?" he says, giving Serena another last kiss before he go.

"I'll get Eric to see you later ok?" and Dan nodded.

"You really am serious with Dan?" Blair ask, folking her spaghetti "you seem to have that glow on you?" Blair smirk.

"What glow?"

"You know that glow, someone will have after..."

"Sex?!"Nate interrupted the girl "you know, when a boy and a girl..." he started laughing.

"Shut up!" Serena blush "we haven't gone that far..."

"So, you seriously bringing Eric later to meet with Dan?" Blair ask and Serena nodded "you're insane you know that right?"

"You were the one who set me up with Dan in the first place?" Serena says smiling "I thank you for that "

**Downtown, New York, Evening**

"What are we doing here Serena?" Eric ask Serena as she didn't even tell him what are they doing in Tribeca "Serena?" he ask again but she was too occupied with her cell phone that she is actually ignoring him.

_30 minutes later..._

"I'm sorry Eric, he's working a bit late" Serena finally admit that Dan is taking forever to be over "and I actually don't know where he is working"

"I know this area so well, you know..." Eric wanted to say something but he just don't want to.

"What?"

"Well, I kind of like this guy. He is extremely handsome Serena! Drop dead gorgeous but his shift is not today, so I am not even bothered to come to this area but I am actually here with you"

"He's cute huh?

"He's mine!" Eric exclaimed his sentence "don't you ever" he smile, taking another sip from his soda.

"I have mine!"

"He can't beat mine" Eric said smiling again and is shocked at the person approaching them "Oh my god he is here!"

"Who?"

"The guy that I have a huge crush on!" Eric says trying to hide his face with his cap and Serena turn to look at the guy that Eric have a crush on.

"That guy?" Serena says shocked.

"Hey baby!" Dan says and give Serena a kiss on her cheek "and this must be Eric" he says with a smile and Eric and Serena look at each other with a smile.

"Hi" Eric says blushing "nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"I approved him!" Eric says barely whispering to Serena, so Dan can't hear him and Serena just smile.

* * *

Hi readers,

I know it is a short chapter but I just want you to get a rough idea that Dan and Serena is going into a serious relationship and meeting with Serena's family is a big deal for her. and next chapter won't take too long to update.

**Next chapter:**

** 2 new characters, 2 new major plot and 2 new love obstacle? Can they survive? **


	11. Chapter 11

The pain from her heart flows to her eyes making her cry non stop since morning, She hate it when her mum force her to go for some charity events to meet guys, she want to tell her parents about Dan but she's afraid that they won't accept him. She don't know what to do because the last thing her parents wants to hear is that Serena is in love with some guy that not only have no money but also from Brooklyn.

"I knocked but..." Eric says as he enter her room "gosh, you look terrible!" he adds, he took a box of tissue from the side table and hand it to Serena "if mum sees you like this, she's going to kill you."

"I don't want to go to this charity dinner!" she says sobs "I know that she's going to match made me with someone!" she adds and start crying again when the thought of Dan comes through her mind.

"You want to tell mum about Dan?" Eric ask as he hold Serena's hand "because, she won't understand it..." he says honestly. Their parents are the most difficult breed in Manhattan and the most famous couple.

"Why are you crying Serena?" Lily says shock as she enters Serena's room "you're suppose to get ready, Alexander is going to escort you to the dinner later..." she says, sit beside Serena.

"I don't want to be escorted mum!" she says screaming "maybe I don't even want to meet any more guys of your choice!"

"Silly!" her dad slammed the door close as he enters "he's a good guy and you need to do us proud!" he says with a straight angry face.

"But..."

"No but... he's going to be here in 20 minutes!"

Serena's phone has been buzzing ever since but she didn't want to pick it up, her dad is getting annoyed with it and went to her dressing table and take her phone "Daniel babey!" he says as he reads the caller ID.

"Dad, I can explain!" she says begging for her dad to let her explain.

"So that is why, you've been out and always on the phone!" Lily says as the puzzle of why Serena always comes back late and happy all the time "I don't approved!"

"Mum!"

"Where is he from?" her dad ask demanding for an answer but Serena wouldn't answer "SE-RE-NA!" he screamed.

"Brooklyn!" finally she says it.

"That's it!" he says picking up Dan's phone call.

"D-A-D!" she says begging

**Dan's loft**

"Are you okay?" Dan's elder sister ask Dan if he's alright because from the look on Dan's face, he seem to have the world's trouble in his hand "you seem a bit..."

"I'm good!" he says with a weak smile and raises his coffee cup to his sister "Adriana!" he says with a smile "Adriana!" he says her name again "Adriana!" he starts to laugh.

"Okay, you're not okay!" she says walking nearer to her brother and from the smell of his coffee, there is significant amount of liquor has been poured in "Dan!" she says getting more concern.

"Tell me..." he says trying to stand up "how did you get married with that rich ass, anyway?" he ask and starts to laugh "because you know..." he says twirling "rich people sucks!" he says as the reality start to kick him in the face, as much as he try to hide the pain from his heart, the pain flows straight to his eyes and a tear start to roll down his cheek "why am I poor?" he ask "why did you leave me and Jenny!" he says raising his voice and start to push her aside.

"You know he don't like you..." Adriana says, the only way that she can save the family is for her to go to London and stay there with him, start a family and secretly gives money to Dan and Jenny "I still take care of you both!" she says "is this about Serena?" she ask as the last time she sees Dan like this was when the day Serena broke up with him and he had the strength to leave New York for 5 months "did she broke up with you?" she asks and Dan seem to be staring at the empty wall.

"Her dad..." he says "is so cold!" he adds "we're not poor! We were never poor... Dad owns a lot of galleries in Brooklyn and LA before he died, where the money, Ad?" he asks desperately "maybe I can use that money and show it to him that I'm not poor..." he says begging his sister to agree with his plan; although he knows that it's crazy "it's over again..." he says "I can't win this...!"

"Just hang in there... talk to Serena!" Adriana says hugging Dan, she knows Dan is in pain and to make it even worst, she's leaving New York tomorrow for London "everything will be alright..." she says, placing her hand at Dan's face "because, you're a smart boy... you'll get rich with your own merit okay!" she says.

**_2 weeks later..._**

Serena has been wanting to talk to Dan every day since the day that her dad talk to Dan about everything. She feels lost without him but what can she do, she didn't break up with Dan yet but Dan seem to be ignoring her ever since, it's not his fault. Her dad wanted Serena to say that she wants to break-up with him on the phone.

"Dan!" she says, jumping from her chair when she sees Dan got out from his chemistry lab "I need to talk to you!"

"Talk," he says coldly.

"I didn't mean what I said, I promise!" she says, now standing in front of Dan wanting him to stop walking "please believe me!" she says as her voice is nearly begging.

"I saw your photo with Alexander Thompson holding hand, yesterday!" he says "I bet you guys are happy together?" he adds and smile, his heart is breaking and he can't hide it so he start to walk again.

"Wait..." Serena says trying to catch up with him "Dad likes him, I love you!" she says and that makes Dan stop.

"Really?" he ask and Serena nods, outside he can see that Alexander is waiting for Serena to come out from the school "there he is!" he says pointing.

"And there she is..." Serena says pointing at a new girl, Kelly. She has been so close to Dan ever since Serena and Dan has stop talking. "I think she likes you more than just a tennis coach!" she says jealous.

"I don't like her as much as I love you..." he says admitting his feelings towards Serena.

"Me too, I love you!" she says honestly "I love you so much that being with Alex to please daddy and mummy is making me go crazy..." she says with a smile "promise me, we will work things out..." she adds "promise me, that we are still together?" a touch of hope from her voice "because I love you and I don't want to break up with you..." he says.

"Promise!" he gives in to Serena and he gives in to his heart, he loves Serena too much to let her go "so what about Alex and Kelly?" he ask as now Leighton is waiting for him, he admits that since Serena and him stop talking, he got closer to Leighton again but there's no chemistry and feeling there just companionship.

"They can be our cover, I guess?" Serena says as her mind start putting the puzzle "exactly, they can be our cover!" she says want to hug Dan but she know she can't "we meet again tomorrow okay?" she says, looking at Alex "I give you a note in your locker!" she adds "I love you, remember that!" she says before leaving the school compound.

"I love you!" he says and smile as he watches Serena leave him to be with Alex. He knows what they are doing is not right, but they will generate a plan later on. Now, all he knows is that, he can't go on without Serena in his life. It's crazy for being so in love when you're 17 years old.

* * *

Hi readers, Read and Review. Thank you. I still don't know where I want to take this story to, after his chapter. any ideas? maybe I can credit you after.


End file.
